


A report on the status of Theron Shan

by Kartaylir



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Implied Spreadsheets, Implied Theron Shan/Bad Decisions, Implied/Referenced Theron Shan/Sith Warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: A note to Jace Malcom regarding why Theron's been removed from the SIS this time.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	A report on the status of Theron Shan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



Supreme Commander Jace Malcom,

It is with the greatest regret that I...look you heard about Theron’s administrative leave. He wouldn't know procedure if a Bantha kicked it directly into his face, and he had more reprimands than medals even before Zakuul showed up.

Admittedly most of them were for insubordination. And assault of a fellow agent. And that entire disaster with Ziost. You saw the reports for that: over ninety-five percent of the Sixth Line lost and Master Surro is still screaming.

Saresh wasn't happy about that. Or half of anything in Theron's record. I swear her eyebrows nearly vanished under her headdress when she saw the  _ fraternization _ with the Empire's Wrath bit from Yavin IV. 

Not like any of us ever figured out how to keep Theron happy with data analysis either. You learn the trick there then let me know. 

We can’t afford him bringing Zakuul down on our heads. 

~SIS Director Marcus Trant

[See attached files for full records regarding the disciplinary history of Agent Theron Shan (ERROR: THIS FILE IS TOO LARGE TO DOWNLOAD)]

[Attached note: I’ll call when I have something to use against Zakuul. Don’t tell the director I read his mail! ~Theron]


End file.
